He Can't Say No
by Jackson Hanning
Summary: When Gilbert points out that Ludwig just can't say no to Feliciano, Feli takes it in his head to test that theory. Fluffy GerIta, Oneshot request.


_**This Oneshot was requested by **__**mein neuer freund**__** franceypants01, who was among the first to review the last chapter of "Changed", and doesn't get weirded out when I use random German words! Actually, I don't know if she does. :I**_

_**She requested fluffy GerIta. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go... eat some cotton candy and marshmallows to try and get rid of all the sweet, fluffy fluff-crap I've just finished writing. Enjoy. You may or may not get diabetes from reading this. But still enjoy.**_

_**-Jack**_

* * *

"Ve~, but I don't think Ludwig would agree to that!"

The brash German man laughed and slapped the smaller man on the back, some of his beer sloshing out of the glass. "Take it from me, Feli. My bruder... He can't say no to you, kiddo. Kesesese!"

"What do you mean, Gilbert?" The first man tilted his head in confusion. "I hear Ludwig say no all the time!"

"Well, ja. That's just West. But I've never heard him say no to one of your requests. Think about it." With that, Gilbert turned and strode deeper into the crowd, calling out for someone named "Birdie".

"Ve~..." Feliciano frowned as he thought back. Asking Ludwig to be friends... Asking Ludwig to help him... Asking Ludwig to move in to his new apartment with him... "No!" Feliciano said softly. "It can't be true! Why would he always say yes to me?"

* * *

"Ve~ Ludwig!"

"What is it, Feliciano?" The German nation sighed, casting his gaze in the direction of his companion's frantic pointing.

"It's-a kitty cat! Ve~, Luddy, look!" The Italian man scooped up the spotted brown kitten with gentle hands. "Look at her, Ludwig! She likes me! Ve~ Hi kitty!" The kitten began to purr as the Italian stroked her fur, spouting a stream of high-pitched, affectionate sounding babble.

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at the sky. "Are you going to put it down so we go home? It's already almost dark out."

Large, auburn eyes tilted up to meet the German's gaze. "But Luddy, she's all alone! I think she needs me!"

_He can't say no to you, kiddo..._ Gilbert's word reverberated in Feliciano's head. A sudden idea formed in the back of his mind. A test. To see if Ludwig really couldn't say no to Feliciano.

"Ve~, can I keep her, please?"

Ludwig's confusion was evident on his face. He was quiet for a moment, before rolling his eyes slightly. "Fine. Bring the cat home with you."

Feliciano's face showed his surprise, but he quickly turned it into delight. "Ve~! Thanks Luddy!" Feliciano bounced on ahead, carrying the kitten in his arms. Ludwig heaved a slight sigh before letting the tiniest of smiles appear on his face as he watched his friend skip toward home.

* * *

"Ve~! Ludwig, I want some pasta."

"You always want pasta, Feliciano."

"Yeah, but I want some really bad right now!"

"Didn't you eat at Alfred's party? There was pizza. Unless your brother ate it all..."

"No, I had some pizza with Lovi, but I just feel like pasta now."

Ludwig shrugged. He'd learned not to keep questioning the other man's random pasta cravings. It bordered on obsession sometimes, but it did make Feliciano happy. "Then I suppose you should make some pasta."

"Will you eat some with me?" Feliciano's look held hope. "I don't wanna eat all alone."

Again, the blond man shrugged. "Fine. I'll have some pasta."

"Ve~!" Feliciano grinned and leapt toward the kitchen. _That's two..._ Feliciano thought. _I need something bigger. Something... Something more important. Something he _would_ say no to, if he really didn't want to._

Feliciano had another idea.

* * *

"Ludwig?"

Said German turned his head toward the soft sound of his name being called. Feliciano stood in the doorway, his feet turned in, his head tilted down, his hands fiddling nervously near his waist. His auburn eyes were painted with a hesitancy and unsure look. He looked absolutely adorable. It was everything Ludwig could do not to smile and pull the man into his arms right then.

"Ja?"

Feliciano shuffled a little further into the room. Ludwig's tall form was half covered by the blankets on his bed, though his back was propped against the headboard. He had a book in his hand, and his reading glasses on. The light from the bedside table filled the room with a yellow glow. "I wasn't sure if you were asleep yet..."

"No, I am not asleep yet. Was there something you needed?"

Feliciano nodded, moving ever closer. "I... I have a question for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I-It's more of a request."

"Again... what is it?"

Feliciano stopped, his legs pressing against the side of Ludwig's mattress. "B-baciami?"

Ludwig was surprised by the request, to say the least. He didn't speak the most fluent Italian, but he knew what the word meant.

"Please, Ludwig? Baciami?"

Ludwig didn't wait to be asked a third time. Grabbing the Italian by the waist, he sat him down on the edge of his bed. Then, taking the soft, adorable face he'd loved so long in his hands, Ludwig granted the Italian's request.

"Ve~..." Feliciano said, when Ludwig finally released him for a breath. "Gilbert was right."

Ludwig immediately flushed. "W-what? What does meine bruder have to do with this?"

"He said you couldn't say no to me if I asked you for something. And you never do!" Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed as he searched the German's blue eyes. "Why don't you say no when I ask you for something, Luddy?"

"B-because..." Ludwig took a deep breath. "Because Ich liebe dich, Feliciano. I say yes... because I always look for another reason to see you smile at me."

As if on command, a smile appeared on the Italian man's face. "Ve~! You could just ask! I like smiling, Ludwig!" Feliciano tilted his head to one side, and Ludwig saw those auburn eyes sparkle. "You make me smile, Luddy. Because ti amo troppo!"

At that, the German couldn't restrain himself any longer. He just had to kiss that adorable, smiling, Italian again.

He tasted like pasta.

* * *

_Bruder – German – Brother  
Ja – German – Yes  
Baciami – Italian – Kiss me  
Meine bruder – German – My Brother  
Ich liebe dich – I love you  
Ti amo troppo – Italian – I love you too_


End file.
